Don't Let This Chance Go To Waste!
by Dr. Pinky
Summary: Ryden Rose, in love with his best friend's fiancé ever since they were kids. A second chance is given to him to make things right, but not without a catch. Male!Ruby Rose. Collage AU.
1. Chapter 1 - It all began with a wish

Chapter 1 - It all began with a wish.

Here I am today as I step into the chapel. It was beautiful, flowers everywhere, not a single misplaced thing for the wedding. Of course, what else would I expect from her. She demanded attention, respect and always made sure to walk tall and proud even when she wasn't.

I think that might have been why I fell in love with her, but she was always with my best friend. I don't have anything bad to say about him, he always treated her with respect, loved her, protected her and so much more.

It's funny because he hadn't always been that way, always a player, never actually staying in a relationship for more than a week. Until one day I brought her as a plus one, and he immediately started flirting with her, they hit it off.

Heh, I didn't think much of it at first, until it was Friday. Every Friday he would call me asking how to break up with a girl, but instead he said, "You know, I think I might be in love with her. I could totally see myself marrying her, or even having kids with her. Could you believe it? I've never thought of anyone that way" I sure was confused.

I mean, of course, he fell in love with her, she is gorgeous, smart and really nice. Well at least if you break that hard shell of hers. The same goes for her, my friend is a nice guy and actually is really good looking, sadly.

I remember very well how he proposed 6 months ago.

It was their 1st anniversary, so they threw a party. A couple of weeks before he told me he would propose. That he did. On a beach, waves going by, the stars shining with such radiance. I would be lying if I said it wasn't really romantic.

"Ryden! Ryden! Get out of your head this is my wedding! C'mon dude." Oh right, I'm at Neptune's wedding.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to zone out." I say. He looked at me with a confused look asking "Are you sure? You looked troubled as if something was bothering you." I give him a reassuring smile and tell him "Naw, I'm just really freaked out that you're getting married before me."

He smiles at me and tells me to shut up. "Well, it's time for us to walk down the aisle. And don't forget the rings Ryden!" Neptune says. I grab the rings and put them in my suit pocket, and I walk down with him. We waited at the altar for Weiss and I stand next to Neptune.

Eventually Weiss walks down the aisle. I would be lying right here and now if I said she wasn't pretty, no, gorgeous is the word. Her silky white hair was down instead of it normally being up, and her long white dress made her even more breathtakingly beautiful.

I can't help but zone out while looking at her. "Ahem, the rings." Neptune hits me with his elbow. "Oh, right. Sorry!" I say. I hand the rings to Neptune. "Well then now would anyone like to object? Or stay quiet and forever hold your peace."

I don't have the heart to say something and ruin my best friend's wedding. A minute goes by. **Dead Silence**. "Great, we shall continue." The priest says. The ceremony goes by and it's time for the wedding to come to an end.

Which means it's time for me to leave, but I'm stopped by Weiss's older sister, Winter. Winter taps my shoulder and tells me "I hope you know, I always thought it would be you." What does that mean? "Huh?" I say.

She looks at me and for a second I saw the faintest smirk "I see that you are still as oblivious as ever." She walks off after telling me that. "What the hell does that mean?!" I scream out in rage.

I can't take this. I ran off to the place I met the girl who cursed me with loving her. The Park. Why? Why would this happen to me? At this point I'm crying. I wish… I wish to be in college again so I wouldn't regret her telling her my feelings.

"What's up?" I hear a voice, but I can't tell where it's coming from. *Who said that? Did I die?* "You know, I can hear your thoughts. And no, you aren't dead." *Ah, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?* "Oh, right. You can't see me I'm in your head. Let me turn into something you can see. How about a dog?" *that would work.*

A dog was in front of me. *What are you doing here?* "Ah, good question. Well I am here because I actually feel pity towards you. You saw the love of your life wed another man. I, being a nice magical dog decided to give you one free wish. But, if you wish for something again I'm taking 3 months off your lifespan. I'm not a charity. Just wanted to let you know."

*Isn't that a steep price?* "Um, no. I'm giving you a another shot at love for FREE.". *Anything else I should know?* "No, not for now at least. Well it seems like our time has been cut short. Toodles!"

Wait! Come back! Uh, why do I feel so sleepy suddenly? I close my eyes and let the slumber take me.

I feel light hitting me. Where is it coming from? I open my eyes to see a professor shining a flashlight in my face. "Welcome, I see that you have decided to join us in this lesson." The old man says. He decides to walk away.

"Pshh. Pshh! Ryden! Dolt!" I felt someone throw a paper ball at me. I turned around to see Weiss. Wait, what day is it? Did my wish really get granted by that dog?

"Are you ok? You seem flustered." She asks. "Oh, nothing. I saw the love of my life marry another man yesterday." I say.

"Oh." She gives me a look I can't read. "What day is it?" I ask. "January 21st of 2011" she says. Woah, I'm back in college. I felt my phone ringing. It's Neptune. I can't answer it now I'm in class. I never thought I would think those words again.

Class is now over. I check my phone. Woah, what is this? A flip phone? I notice I have a voicemail from Neptune. I decide to play it. "Hey, Ryden. Bring someone we are going to a club later tonight you can't refuse. I got dirt on you." Of course that's Neptune for you.

I can't bring Weiss because I'm sure this is when they meet. I'm not making the same mistake twice. Who else do I know? Ugh, whatever I guess I have to bring her because they'll meet eventually. I decided to go back to my apartment since class is over.

Woah, everything is still here, my track trophies from highschool down to my baseball card collection. I'm surprised I even remember where my apartment even was. Even my bed is still as comfortable as I remember. I'm so sleepy.

I plop onto my mattress and let my body take its course. "What's up?" I see the same dog that I saw at the park. *Why are you back?* "Oh, wait a minute I thought I gave you a second opportunity. Why are you being rude to me?" *Oh, sorry.*. "I'm kidding. Actually I'm here again because apparently I forgot to tell you one more term to our little contract." *Contract?!* "Oh, yes dear. Anywho, remember this well. If you don't succeed with your goal by the end of this contract. I'm taking all of your memories of whatever time you had with the person you love. *Well, how long is the contract?* "However long I see fit. Well seems like I must go now. Toodles!"

Ugh, I wake up from my nap. I feel my flip phone ringing away. I put my hand on my phone to grab and check who's calling. It's Weiss, I pick up, of course.

"Ryden, are you doing anything later? I want to watch a movie, I got nothing else to do because I finished studying." She says. "OF COURSE! Wait, but my friend asked me to go to a club with him. He told me to bring somebody." There was a long pause after I said that. "Hello?" I say. "Oh, sorry. I guess I can go." She sounded quite hesitant.

"Are you sure? I mean I could ditch him." I say. "No, you don't have to do that. Besides I already said I would go." She says while giving me a little chuckle. "Ah, we should be leaving by 8 because my friend is the type of person to get there early, but leave really late." I say.

"Ah ok. Gotcha, I'll call you when I'm ready. Well I have to go." She says.

"Bye." I say reluctantly.

**Author's note : This is my first time posting on here I hope this story isn't complete garbage. **


	2. Chapter 2 - What if I asked to kiss you?

It's 8 o'clock already. Time sure flies by. Just a couple of hours ago I was talking to Weiss about meeting up to go to the club.

I decided to change into my signature look of black jeans and my red hoodie. My red hoodie was a gift from my late mom. Man, I sure do miss her. She died doing the thing she loved, helping children. I felt my phone ringing inside my pocket.

Ah, it's Weiss. "Hello." She says. "Oh, hey Weiss." I say. "I'm outside of your apartment door. Open your door." Weiss says.

What? How? I don't remember giving her my address. Oh wait, I went back in time 6 years into the past. OF COURSE, I don't remember!

"Hello? Ryden!" She yells. "Oh sorry. I'm heading to the door right now." I say while walking to the door. I opened the door to see Weiss in a little white dress with her hair down.

"Woah! Aren't you a little overdressed?" I ask while trying to keep a grin in. "Excuse me? Look who's talking. Jeez you're such a dolt. You can't even comb your hair. It's a mess." Weiss says.

"Oh, sorry." I say. "Bend your head down." She tells me. I bent my head down, and she pats my hair down to hide my insanely frizzy hair. "Do you dye your hair?" she asks while combing my hair. "No, I don't." I say while looking up at her to make eye contact, instinctively. "Hey, put your head back down!" she says. "Oh, sorry." I say. "Hey, Weiss where did you get the comb?" I ask. "I always have one in my purse." She says.

"Ok! All done." Weiss says. "How are we going to get to the club?" She asks. "Well actually we are gonna take crescent rose." I say while giving Weiss a hearty smile.

"Oh, no! Ryden, we are not taking THAT motorcycle. Plus it'll give me helmet hair, and I can't die young! I still have a company to one day take over!" She yells.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." I say as I look around for my keys. "AHA, found them. Let's go Weiss." I grab Weiss' hand and lead her to Crescent Rose. "Hey, you can let go of my hand now." Weiss says while fidgeting.

"Sorry!" I say bending my head down. "What am I supposed to hang on to?" She asks while trying to get on my motorcycle.

"Um, me?" I whisper. "What? Excuse me?" She asks.

The entire ride to the club she was hanging on to my back for dear life. Thankfully it's pretty dark outside, so she couldn't see my red face.

Eventually, we arrive at the club. "RYDEN! DUDE!" I hear a familiar voice. "TURN AROUND! " Oh it's Neptune. Neptune looks Weiss up and down "Oh, who is this pretty lady?" he says At the moment I don't know how Neptune got Weiss to marry him. Honestly, it's beyond me.

Neptune grabs me and drags me to a corner and says "Introduce me to your friend like NOW!". I can't help but laugh, because this is how I screwed up my entire love life. "Hey! What are you laughing at? This is no joke! My love life depends on this?" What? Excuse me? "No! What the hell, you'll live without this ONE girl." I yell.

"Yeesh, sorry man. I didn't know you liked her. I'll back away." He says while giving me a big grin. "I don't like her." I mumble. "HEH, what was that?" he yells at me. "Wait, isn't that the girl you like getting pushed up by a bunch of dudes?" he says while pointing at her. I run up to the dudes and Weiss. "Hey, how's it going!?" I say. "Who the hell are you? Is this your boyfriend?" They ask Weiss. "No, he isn't." she says. Ouch, that hurt even though it's true.

"Perfect, how about you follow us?" the guy says while putting his hand on her wrist. I take their hand off her wrist "No, I don't think that'll be happening." the guy looks up at me "JEEZ, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WE ARE JUST TRYING TO MAKE SURE THIS GIRL HAS A FUN TIME?" He yells while trying to take a good swing at me.

I duck and when I'm coming back up I uppercut him right in the throat. The punches flew one after another. He falls on the ground, so I pick him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall.

I felt someone grab my shoulders from behind me "HEY RYDEN! You can stop now!" Neptune screams. I see Weiss run off. I try to do the same, but I'm stuck in this hold. I break free and run after her. Eventually I catch up. "Weiss!" I grab her hand and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry." I say almost whispering. She looks up at me with tears falling down her cheeks "You dolt! What if you had gotten seriously hurt?" she yells out.

"Then I would have gotten hurt for you." I say. "But, why?" She asks. "Because ...I" I take in a deep breath before saying those last couple of words. "I love you, that's why. I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt. Yes, I know it's cheesy." She immediately released from my hug, and I could tell she stopped crying.

"Why? Why would you love me? I wasn't the nicest to you for as long as I could remember. So, why?" Weiss goes on a long speech why I shouldn't love her, but I can't help but stop her midway. "WEISS, STOP! Nothing you say will change my feelings towards you! NOTHING! So, stop! Please." I yelled out in frustration.

She runs off of once more, for me to run after her. Obviously she didn't believe a single word of mine. I think after today I can assume that she runs away from her problems.

I catch up to her once more, and I hug her from behind. "Ryden, please just let go of me. I want to be alone." She pleads. I heard some sniffles as if she was crying.

"No, I won't let go. I can't. I don't have it in me." I say. She tries to get out of my arms. "No, stay please. I know this friendship won't ever be the same after today, so please stay." I say almost begging.

"I have feelings for you, but…" She says while pausing in the middle of her sentence. "But?" I ask. "But, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of my parents. I'm afraid of getting hurt. There are many reasons. We can't date." She says while crying.

"What if I asked to kiss you?" I ask. I felt all the blood I had in my body go straight to my head. "I would kiss you back." She says. "So, if I tried to kiss you right here and now you wouldn't refuse?" I ask. "No, I wouldn't." Weiss says.

"We'll see about that in a few seconds." I mumble. "What?" She asks. I turned her around so she would be facing me. We stared into each others eyes. My silver piercing her blue. My back was getting all hot, my ears are burning up, and I am getting tense.

It is now or ever. I bend down to have our heads at the same height. I put my hand on her face, and lean in. She was shaking, so I put my other hand on her hand and intertwine our fingers.

Our lips touch. The seconds felt like minutes. Indeed, very long minutes. I break away from the kiss. "Tell me you felt nothing." I say. "I did." Weiss says. "Why don't we give it a shot then?" I ask.

"No." I heard her say, and she ran away..


End file.
